


werewolf heart

by The_Resurrection_3D



Series: EddTord Finale [8]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Green Leader, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: This is the part Green Leader finds easy.





	werewolf heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [show me your blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744339) by [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D). 



> It was 2am and I was feral, though editing this now in-between cheating at mini golf I think I'll rewrite the base concept with a much more dynamic set-up later. This is an AU of sorts to part 4 of "and everything you say gives me a real bad feeling." Don't worry about it.

This is the part Green Leader finds easy. 

He pushes the button, says, "State your name," as he'd been told to do by his lab rats -- gotta make sure he still knows who he is

(that he's still thrashing around down there, sunken deep under the cold lake of his mind). 

"Tord Harvardson." 

Tord doesn't look around the small white room, didn't even move his remaining eye towards the intercom to trace the source of the sudden sound. Just sits, remaining arm cuffed to the armrest; his prosthesis sits on another table off to Green’s right, plugged into his charger. Fights are only fun when they're even, and Green doesn't feel like tying a hand behind his back today. 

Push. "Do you" _know where you are_ "know who I am?"

"Green Leader, CEO of --"

"No no no," Tord would never say that, "my _real_ name."

"Edward Francis Whiting." But you hate it and have always wanted to change your last name to Thundercock like our shared character, or Sworld, after one of your favorite movies. 

Tord’s voice isn't robotic, shock and awe -- no it sounds like the same barely-restrained tone of politeness-cum-feral-rage he’d always take whenever Edd or the other boys would show up at his dad’s restaurant and request a seat in his area. 

Milkshakes were often thrown. 

Now Tord sits and awaits further instructions. 

Green Leader wipes his sweaty palms off on his jeans. He grabs the control panel and pulls his wheelchair closer until he can feel the table's metal edge digging into his stomach. Flips a switch and Tord’s arm is freed to no fanfare save for a flex of his fingers. Slams the button, harder than he'd anticipated, presses it more gently and hopes Tord didn't hear. "Can you stand up for me?" 

Tord does. 

"Kick the chair away."

It falls to the floor. Is not thrown at the wall and smashed to bits, is not broken by any attempts to parkour off it or use it as a soapbox for impromptu shonen spiels. 

Green licks his lips. "Stick your fingers in your eye. Your eye socket, I mean." 

Tord flips up his eye-patch and sticks two fingers down into his cortex up to the second knuckle, as far as they can safely go. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not too much." Would you like a side of fries with that? 

"Now your other ey. -- I'M KIDDING. I'm just kidding. That's enough, Tord. Go to the door." 

Green wheels himself to the sliding door that separates them, beaming up at Tord once that metal falls away. Tord stands ramrod straight, hands behind his back in a way he would have done for parody back in their army days, silver eye fixed ahead on nothing, empty eye socket a shiny, angry pink. 

"C'mere," Green says, patting his leg. "Come sit on my lap." Tord does, allowing Green to position his hips so that he's snug between Edd and the arm of his wheelchair, feet dangling where Green's right leg ends. Green reaches up, cradling Tord's scarred cheek in his palm, guiding his head ~~so that he doesn't have to look at the metal bug digging into the flesh of Tord's neck~~ so that their noses can brush together. "Give me a kiss." 

Tord does, lightly. His lips feel cold. Green kisses back harder, snaking his arms around Tord's neck, ordering between breaths for him to do the same. 

Another breath, and he imagines those hard, unforgiving metal fingers in his hair. Tord cups his jaw gently. 

"Say that you love me."

"I love you." 

"Say it again."

"I love you." 

Say it again. With feeling. 

"I love you, Edd."

Green closes his eyes and kisses him again.

This is the part he finds easy. 


End file.
